


Imagine... #6

by Caged_Heat_40, SoulSurvivor_36



Series: Imagine... [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Comfort, F/M, Magic, Moose ramming, Passionate Sex, Sam on top, Vaginal Sex, Yearning, back from hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caged_Heat_40/pseuds/Caged_Heat_40, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulSurvivor_36/pseuds/SoulSurvivor_36
Summary: Imagine this… you have just spent hundreds of years in Hell, dragged down there by some rabid bitch of a Hellhound.  The only thing keeping you sane was thinking of him, Sam Winchester, and all that had been left unresolved between you.  And now, you have your second chance.  Through some insane spell, put together by the world’s most powerful witch, Sam can bring you back.  You don’t want to think about what will happen if he fails… you don’t want to hope for what could happen if he succeeds.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Series: Imagine... [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/840546
Kudos: 22





	Imagine... #6

You wait. Plunged under the surface of the water that you cannot feel. There is no heat, nor cold, nothing. Nothing but the static void, the numb absence of anything at all that has been a part of you since your return to the world as a ghost. In hell, there had been pain, longing, desperation. But here, amongst the living, and apart from them… there is only numbness, detachment, and the fear of going insane, and hurting the ones you love.

You wait, too scared to hope that the spell would work. So scared that at first you don’t notice the pins and needles assaulting your heavy limbs. Then the warmth begins to seep in and the water presses against your skin. The heat spreads to your lungs and it’s all you can do to remember to not breathe in, your head still submerged. You push yourself up, mouth open and eyes wide as you breach the surface. Your lungs, hungry for oxygen, pull in the air in a rattling gasp that you feel vibrate throughout your naked body.

Your eyes take in the room around you and you see him standing there, his broad shoulders rising and falling in cadence with his nervous breathing. You feel your heart beating against the ribs in your chest as you’re filled with your own previously tentative hope turning to intense desire. How many times have you thought of being wrapped in his arms once again? How many times while you waited locked in your cell, listening to the sounds of cries and torture, wondering when you would be next, did you distract yourself with idle thoughts of his lips on yours, his hands on your body, his body writhing with yours. And now… now he stands, not six feet away, his shoulders stiff as he waits to know.

You rise from the water, the wetness running down your body as you step out. The air is cold, and your skin breaks out in delicious gooseflesh, and that, more than anything so far, more than the burning need for air, makes you realize that you are back in your flesh and bones. You look back up to Sam, whose back is still turned, although he must have heard the movement of the water. Why is he not turning?

“Sam?” The feel of vibration from your vocal chords is both new and alien and you wait for any reaction from the man standing in front of you. As if in slow motion, he finally turns to you and your eyes meet. You draw in a shaky breath and you smile at him, your brain having difficulty processing that you are truly back, and that you are with him again, and that his eyes are locked on yours looking like a terrified child. He stands still, unmoving and you take a step in his direction, watching his chest rise and fall and his throat hitch nervously.

You reach out your hand to him as you draw close, and suddenly you’re scared that it’ll be just like before when you tried to touch him, and you can’t bear the thought of seeing your hand go right through him again. His hand reaches towards you and he closes his eyes. Can he possibly be as nervous as you? You press your fingers into his palm, the heat of it seeping into you slowly, the firmness of him so comforting. With a gasp, Sam’s eyes open again and you smile at him. He returns the smile, his previously exhausted face instantly shedding his terror and concern and lighting up the room with his genuine joy. Before you have time to even wonder at his reaction, you find yourself wrapped in his arms. Those arms you thought you’d never get to feel around you again. Those arms that belong to the man who is your saving grace.

He holds you tightly, and you press yourself into his chest, feeling the wild tattoo of his heart matching yours. You squeeze his arm, your mind still marvelling at his being there, his arms around you, your arms around him. And you’re overtaken by the feel of all the years of waiting in hell, and all the times you have clung to this very moment, barely more than a dream back then, but now made reality and you feel yourself filled with giddy delight as you look up from your spot pressed into his chest to the shape of his broad neck. He is resting his chin on your head, and so, gripping his arm tightly, you stretch up and kiss the vein popping out beside his strained tendon.

Sam pulls back slightly and looks down at you and you are intensely aware that you are naked in his arms, the water from the tub soaking into his shirt, and he is looking down at you with his tender smile and there is nothing you want more in that moment than to finally feel what you have wanted since before you’d gone to Hell, but had always been too scared to ask for. Well, a second chance is a second chance, no matter how sudden it.

You run your hands up his now damp shirt and hook them behind his neck to pull yourself up, balancing precariously on your tiptoes. You reach upwards with your parted lips, growing more desperate than ever, so close. You close your eyes just as you feel his warm breath on your face, bare seconds before his mouth presses down on yours. Your hands settle in his soft hair and you sigh quietly against his mouth and you press yourself against his body harder, his arms wrapped tightly around your waist. You deepen the kiss, more, you want so much more, your tongue flicking out passed your lips and caressing against Sam’s, begging for him to let you in.

Your fingers continue to tangle and pull at Sam’s hair, a gasp escapes you and, without warning, he pulls away. His eyes search your face, his breathing quick and shallow.

“Wait… I. This is too fast, isn’t it?”

“I’ve thought of nothing but your arms around me for so long, if you don’t want me, please, tell me now.”

“That’s not it… I do, I”

“Then just shut up and kiss me, Sam Winchester, or so help me!”

You feel his warm hands on your bare ass seconds before he effortlessly lifts you up and wraps your legs around his waist. You feel the tightening in your abdomen, the sudden throb in your sex, and your desire grows, turning to need. He pulls you back to him, your lips connecting with his, hard and unrelenting. 

Sam quickly moves to the nearest bed and gently lowers you to the thin, utilitarian mattress. You can feel some of the springs poking at you through the material, but you don’t care as you pull him down on top of you. His body presses into you and suddenly you remember that, while you’re completely naked, he is still fully dressed. You grip his shirt tightly as you kiss him, then quickly work your fingers, moving them from button to button until his shirt hangs loosely off his body. You push the blue plaid back away from the corded muscles in his shoulders and he shimmies the fabric down his arms and away. You curl your fingers under the bottom of his t-shirt and pull it off in one fluid motion, his skin smooth under your hands.

The warmth of his bare chest pressing against yours sends a shiver up your back and your nimble fingers move on, wasting no time unfastening his jeans. He pulls away from you, the cool air of the room replacing his heat on your skin and you shiver as you watch him remove his jeans and briefs. He straightens up again, and you take in his now naked form, his cock bouncing from the removal of his pants and you drink in the sight of him, your body’s growing excitement matching your mind’s anticipating the feel of him inside you. You sigh as he covers you again, one legs pressed between yours, his lips finding yours again as you grind against him. You push your knee against his other leg, your hands closing on his tight ass and trying to guide him to settle in place. You thrust up against him as soon as he lies between your thighs, and you push your sensitive lips against the shaft of his hardened member. The shock of contact on your most private parts sends tremors running through you and it feels like your body is vibrating with your desire for him. You moan deeply and reach for his lips again, the grey-green of his eyes hypnotising as he watches you closely.

You tangle your fingers in his soft hair again as his fingers work their way down your side, kneading and pulling at you as if he has never needed anyone more in his life. He works his mouth down from yours, pulling at your bottom lip as he nibbles and kisses his way down your chin to the sensitive skin on the side of your neck, his warm breath sending continuous chills down the length of your body. Your stomach twists at the familiar ache as you throb with desire, the need to feel him inside you becoming all you can think about as you roll your hips, moving your slicked sex along his shaft. You writhe beneath him as he groans against your neck, and you roll against him faster and faster, losing yourself in the pleasurable feel of him. You shift your hips, and suddenly the tip of him is pressing against your slit and you hiss in a shaky breath.

You pause. The heat of him like a burning rod pressing against you and he leans his forehead against yours, closing his eyes tightly. His breathing is heavy as you press your lips to his again in mounting desperation. You grip his ass tightly, holding him in place as you press up your hips, feeling his head push past the resistance and slip effortlessly inside.

You gasp his name, “Oh, Sam!” as he pushes past the last of your body’s resistance and his hips press against yours, his cock fully embedded inside. You squeeze and flutter around him, adjusting to his size and he groans in your ear enticingly. He slowly pulls back and you can feel him moving inside you, your walls stretching and molding to him and you gasp again from the sudden raw burn.

He stills and looks at you, with concern. “Are you OK?” he asks, his voice raw and scratchy.

You lay your hand against his scruffy jaw and pull him down towards you. He kisses your lips then lays gentle kisses along your cheeks and jawline. You guide him back to your mouth as you writhe against him to feel him inside you. His groan turns to heated passion as lips and teeth press together again and again.

“Please, Sam. You feel so good.”

He thrusts into you, his hips driving his cock deeply and you cry out your pleasure, unable to hold it in as he pulls back and thrusts into you again. You draw up your knees, pulling him even deeper as you push up to meet his descending hips. You move together in a wild, mounting rhythm, gasping and moaning, the tired bed springs squeaking in complaint.

A shift your angle, and there’s pressure against your swollen, sensitive nub as you rock against him and you let out a low growl against his shoulder. You dig your fingers into his back, clawing at him in growing desperation as you feel the build up pooling behind your navel, and you move closer and closer to the edge with every thrust of his hips. Each moan and every hiss and growl in your ear brings you closer to coming undone. 

“Oh God! Sam!” You scream, your voice cracking under the strain. His thrusts become quicker, harder and you can’t control the gasps and cries each one draws from your pleasure choked throat. You look up into his face, his eyes squeezed shut as he continues to push deeply into you, and you know he’s getting close.

As his thrusts come in harder, smaller bursts you quickly angle your hips and you can feel his cock, coated in your slick juices, push and slide against your sensitive, swollen clit. The ecstasy coils tightly in your belly and grows and pulls, threatening to swallow you whole and you think you can’t take another second as you look at Sam’s face. He’s real, and you’re alive again, and finally you’re together. The wave grows and swells and you can feel it down to your toes and pooling at your core and you cry out your pleasure as you come hard, tightening up around him as he pushes into you one final time. You arch your back pressing yourself up into him and he wraps his arms around your waist, holding you close as he gasps against you, every muscle taut and bulging under his sweat slicked skin.

As the intensity starts to ebb away slowly, you flop back down to the mattress like you’ve suddenly turned to jelly, and Sam collapses onto you, just barely catching himself before he crushes you with his weight. You wrap your arms around his head as he lays it against your breastbone and you sigh against his damp hair. His eyes are closed, and you kiss his forehead tenderly. You never want him to move.

“Stay. Stay with me. Don’t leave me again. Please.” Sam’s voice is low, his arms tight around you. 

“Only place I'm going, Sam, is somewhere your brother's not going to walk in on me naked.”

Sam’s quiet laughter against your chest fills you with happy contentment and you try very hard not to be disappointed when he pushes himself up and away from you with a groan. You sit up on the infirmary cot and gladly accept his plaid shirt as you watch him pull his pants back on. You tie a few buttons and stand up, slipping your hand in his as he leads you out through the door on the left and down the hall to his bedroom. You slip under the blankets, suddenly feeling an intense exhaustion take you over, years of not having a body, or blood coursing through your veins, suddenly catching up to you and your eyelids begin to close.

Sam leans in and kisses you slowly, deeply and when he pulls away, you sigh contentedly.

“I have to go talk to Dean, but I promise I’ll be right back.”

“You better. I’m gonna want more sex when I wake up.”

His chuckle fills your ears as he leaves the room and you smile in his pillow, breathing in the lingering scent of him.

**Author's Note:**

> We just want to thank all of you that have taken the time to read our stories. They are so much fun, a true labor of love for us, and we are so happy that we get to share them with all of you.


End file.
